The Future Unseen II
by remnants-2011
Summary: Sequel to The Future Unseen...... One year after. AU. Final Chapter
1. One year later

Sequel to "The Future Unseen"- hope U all like! One year after Sideous took Obi-wan, and erased his memories when he took obi-wan as his apprentice.... Eventually Obi-wan remembered moat things, with sideous's "help".......  
  
A/N: Disclaimer, of course, I do not own star wars.  
  
Oh, and ~ ~ means thoughts, // // means master/aprentice bond...  
  
And, U should read the prequel, The Future Unseen, before you read this, it may slightly confuse you if you don't! :)  
  
_____________________  
  
Obi-wan laid in his bed and stared at the seiling.  
  
He often thought of his previous life, and often wondered about his former Master Qui-gon.  
  
Obi-wan still couldn't quite remember him, just images, and feelings. Most of the feelings were of saddness, and hurt, and the rest of hope...  
  
Obi-wan thought of the many times his current master, Lord Sideous had told him that Qui-gon had been a hatefull man, who had treated Obi-wan poorly, but something inside told Obi-wan that Sideous was wrong about that...  
  
He also thought of his life before, which he didn't remember to much of either, but again remembered some images and feelings.  
  
One thing had always been stuck in his mind, the scene of 12 beings siting in a circle around him, with Qui-gon and a small, sandy haired boy standing in front of him.He couldn't hear what any of them actually said, except for one small snipet, of the tall man, Qui-gon almost happily declaring that he took the boy as his padawan...  
  
Obi-wan shuddered as he remembered the horrid memory.....He was always overcome by saddness and depair when he heard those words, and it bothered him,if Qui-gon had been so horrible, then why had he been sad when he was betrayed? It had always been like a puzzle to Obi-wan, a puzzle that probably would never be solved...  
  
Obi-wan sighed, and turned over on his side, and urveyed his quarters.  
  
They were somewhat spacious, and they were fine for Obi-wan, but they were cold. Really cold...Lots of Black, some gray, but the room itself seemed cold, and dark to Obi-wan....  
  
~I'm just going crazy,~ he thought to himself and shook his head.Lately, he'd been having nightmares, and it disturbed him. ~That must be it,~ he thought.  
  
He sighed, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hello, Obi-wan." a voice said.  
  
Obi-wan bolted upright, and looked around for the voice.  
  
He immeadiatly saw a man, standing in the middle of his quarters, and Obi- wan stared at him.  
  
The man was kinda tall, and had startlingly black hair.And his eyes were a dark blue, so dark it was almost black... He wore a black cape, but the odd thing about him was that Obi-wan could see through him!  
  
He slightly glowed, and Obi-wan could see through him, like the man was opaque...  
  
"Who...who are you?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
The man slightly smiled,"My name is Xanatos." he said.  
  
Obi-wan stared at the man, and his name almost sounded familar, but Obi-wan couldn't place it.  
  
"What do you want?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
Xanatos brushed a lock of his black hair out of his face revealing a broken cirlce shaped scar on his cheek.He looked at Obi-wan,"You know, there is not a day that goes by that he doesn't think about you."  
  
Obi-wan stared at him, puzzled.~Who is he talking about?~ he wondered.  
  
Xanatos sadly shook his head,"Obi-wan, I've been where you are, and made my decision, and I will regret it forever......" he paused and sighed,"Obi- wan, I wish you the best of luck when the answer become unclear, and it will..."  
  
And then he just vanished, leaving a very confused Obi-wan still staring at the spot he had been.  
  
~What just happened?~ He wondered.He thought about it for a moment, ~I really am losing it..~He thought, and tried to push what he believed couldn't have just happened, out of his head, and fell asleep.  
  
-------------------Dream, Obi-wan------------------  
  
Before him stood the same man, but different somehow..  
  
"I am Xanatos." the man said."Did he ever mention me to you?'  
  
Obi-wan shook his head no.  
  
Xanatos sadly smiled,"No,he wouldn't, would he?" he said."Well, then I guess I have to tell you what he did to me," Xanatos said.Obi-wan stared at him.  
  
"Very well," Xanatos said." He built me up,kept me by his side,always promising I would suceed.Yet, in the end, when it really mattered, he broke every promise... And it'll happen to you to..."Xanatos said, looking sadly at Obi-wan...  
  
Obi-wan was confused, but Xanatos didn't seem to notice, he just shook his head and then disapeared..  
  
-------------End dream Obi-wan------------  
  
Obi-wan's eyes popped open, as he heard the alarm going off.  
  
He slowly got out of bed, and stretched.He walked over to his closet and grabbed a clean black tunic and cape, and went to the 'fresher and changed.  
  
As soon as he was done, he immeadiatly left to go meet his master.....  
  
_____________  
  
Obi-wan deeply bowed as he entered his masters quarters.  
  
Lord Sideous turned to face him and nodded."Come in, apprentice."  
  
Obi-wan kept his head down, as he entered Sideous's chambers."Yes, Master?" he asked.  
  
Sideous turned and slowly paced around the room, stopping beside Obi- wan."It is time." he declared.  
  
"Time for what, master?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
Sideous smirked,"Time to reveal ourselves to the Jedi, at last we shall have our revenge..." Sideous contepmtly hissed.  
  
Obi-wan stared at his master, thoughts reeling through his head.  
  
~Revenge?That..that would mean facing the Jedi..Qui- gon...Xanatos?...When?.. Why now?~Obi-wan slowly managed to clam himself, and asked,"Wh..when do you wish to ..um..do this master?"  
  
Sideous looked into Obi-wans eyes, his own filled with hatred."Now, of course!" he roared.  
  
Obi-wan ducked his head,"Sorry, master."  
  
A thoughtfull look crossed Sideous's face,"You know, you would have to face Qui-gon, wouldn't you like to finally have revenge,apprentice?"  
  
Obi-wan pondered the thought for a moment, then nodded,"Yes, I would.." he replied.  
  
Sideous looked satisfied with that answer,"Good, my apprentice, soon we shall have our revenge.." then he laughed.  
  
"Obi-wan bowed,"Yes, master."he muttered, and quickly left, wondering what the future now held... 


	2. Everywhere

Review, plz, plz plz!!!! Thanks so much!  
  
___________________________  
  
(Song is Everywhere, by Michelle Branch.....)  
  
"Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere"  
  
  
  
Obi-wan lay in bed, thinking about Qui-gon.  
  
  
  
"Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there"  
  
  
  
~Who is he?~ he wondered. ~I....I just can't remember him at all....~  
  
"'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone"  
  
  
  
Obi-wan thought for a moment, ~I remember sadness, and pain...but that's it.....~  
  
  
  
"I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me"  
  
  
  
~What was he like? Was he really as terrible as Sideous says?~ Obi-wan wondered.  
  
  
  
"'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone"  
  
  
  
~Why does he seem so immportant? Why am I always thinking of him?~ he wondered silently.  
  
  
  
"I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh"  
  
  
  
~I guess I'll find out soon enough....But do I really want to know?~  
  
  
  
"And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so"  
  
  
  
~What if......~ Obi-wan wondered....  
  
  
  
"'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone"  
  
  
  
~What if I remember the past?~ Obi-wan wondered.  
  
  
  
"You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?"  
  
  
  
Obi-wan shook his head, and finally went to sleep, he would know the answers to his questions soon enough.....  
  
______________________ 


	3. Visions of the Future

Over the past year, Qui-gon had beenable to push Obi-wan out of his mind the best he could.  
  
He no longer went on diplomatic missions, like the ones Obi-wan and him had used to do...  
  
He mainly taught classes to the intiates at the temple...  
  
Occasionally, he would wonder what if everything had gone different...But he always pushed those thoughts far from his mind...  
  
At the moment though, Qui-gon was meditating, his eyes closed, sitting on the floor...  
  
-----Vision Qui-gon---------  
  
There he was. A man, wearing a black robe.  
  
The man turned to Qui-gon, and pulled his hood back.  
  
The man stared for a moment.  
  
Qui-gon heard himself ask who the man was.  
  
The man snorted, "Don't you even remember me?"  
  
Qui-gon shook his head, no. There was something almost familiar about the man, but Qui-gon wasn't sure what...  
  
The man quickly turned away, and a hurt look crossed his face.  
  
"Who....Who are you?" Qui-gon asked.  
  
The man turned back around,"I...." then he quickly turned away. "What does it matter?" he muttered.  
  
Qui-gon stared puzzled, as a mist drifted in, blocking his vision for a moment, and when he looked again, the man was gone..  
  
-------------End of Qui-gon's Vision-----------  
  
Qui-gon slightly gasped as he opened his eyes....he remebered having an extremly similar vision, back when Obi-wan was kippnapped by the Sith....  
  
Qui-gon innvouluntarily shuddered for a second.  
  
Then his thoughts drifted back to the vision...  
  
~What could that possibly mean?~ he wondered.  
  
Just then, his comm-link buzzed.  
  
"Qui-gon here." he answered.  
  
"Hello, master Qui-gon." Mace Windu's voice replied.  
  
"Hello Mace, Can I help you with something?" Qui-gon asked.  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda would like to talk with you as soon as possible, in his quarters." Came Mace's reply.  
  
"Oh yes, I'll be right over...Goodbye." Qui-gon said, and hung up.  
  
~What could be so important?~ he wondered, as he walked out the door....  
  
______________  
  
A/N: Sorry,I know that's kinda short.....  
  
But, I really need to know, is anyone out there reading this? I'm honestly trying to improve my spelling and grammar, but those are kinda my worst subjects, so no major promises there... :)  
  
So, tell me your opinion of this please, and hopefully, I'll be able to write more really soon! 


	4. The Mission

A/N: Big thanks to: Heidi M, Raquel, and Beckie, who all reviewed this!!!! And big thanks to everyone who may review this! :)  
  
Ok ppl, Please tell me what I'm doing wrong, or right!!!! As I said before, Grammar and spelling have always been my worst subjects, so feel free to correct me, and I'll try to fix em!  
  
Ok, I'm done talking, here's the next chapter, hope U all like!  
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
"Give in to your anger, embrace it!" Sideous comanded.  
  
Obi-wan was sparing, against a droid, and Sideous was standing on the sidelines, giving orders.  
  
"Yes, master." Obi-wan replied as he dodged, a laser bolt from the droid.  
  
He spun around and slashed at the hovering droid, letting the Darkness take over.  
  
A few seconds later, the droid lay sizzling on the floor, and Obi-wan stodd gasping for breath.  
  
"Good, my apprentice." Sideous hissed.  
  
Obi-wan bowed,"Thank you master." he said.  
  
Sideous continued,"I feel that now is the time to reveal ourselves to the Jedi,"  
  
Obi-wan nodded.  
  
Sideous turned to him,"You shall infiltrate their Temple as soon as you arrive,"  
  
Obi-wan nodded again.  
  
"Pack your things, you leave in an hour." Sideous stated, then walked out of the training room, leaving behind a shocked looking Obi-wan.  
  
_________  
  
An hour later, Obi-wan sat in the cockpit of his Sith Infiltraitor ship, on his way to Corusant...  
  
On the way, Obi-wan reviewed maps and notes his master had given him to study the Jedi Temple.  
  
His master had told him his mission also, and it was to kill a jedi, hopefully Qui-gon, but it didn't really matter, just any jedi.....  
  
Obi-wan understood his mission, and it seemed almost to easy to him.  
  
~Well, it can't be as easy as it seems,~ he thought.  
  
He heard a rapid beeping coming from the cockpit, so he quickly put down his papers, and went to check on everything...  
  
Turned out to be nothing important, just that he would be in corusant in 2 hours.  
  
Obi-wan stretched, and decided to meditate for a while, so he sat on the floor of the ship, and let the Darkness submerge his concisousness.....  
  
______________  
  
Almost 2 hours later, the rapid beeping coming from the cockpit awakened Obi-wan, and he rushed in to the cockpit to land the ship.  
  
He navigated the ship through the Corusant traffic, even though it was the middle of the night, Corusant was still extremely busy.  
  
Obi-wan easily located the Temple, and land the ship not to far from it.  
  
He found a speeder near where he left his ship, and soon arrived at the temple.  
  
Silently, he entered, and saw no one.  
  
He quietly made his way through the halls, not quite sure what he was looking for, but he kept walking anyway.  
  
Before long, he stopped infront of a door, and paused.Then he silently entered.  
  
Obi-wan looked around the room, and saw no one. Oddly though, the room reminded him of something.  
  
He quickly shook it off though, and continued to search for a jedi.  
  
Obi-wan walked down a short hallway, that led to a bedroom, and Obi-wan looked, but didn't see anyone inside.  
  
Obi-wan checked the bathroom, and the Kitchen also, but found no one, which was odd.  
  
Then as Obi-wan walked through the sitting room, he noticed a door tat led to an outdoor balcony.  
  
He made his way over to the door, and opened it.  
  
He poked hishead outside, and saw a man, leaning on the balcony's railing.  
  
Obi-wan stared at the man's back for a moment, and then the man turned around and gasped. 


	5. Quigon

The man turned and gasped, and Obi-wan froze.  
  
Obi-wan stared at the man. He wore traditional Jedi robes, and had longish brown hair that was pulled back, and he had a beard.  
  
The two stared at each other, and slowly, the man asked who he was.  
  
The man's voice seemed oh so familar to Obi-wan...  
  
Obi-wan stared at th man and snorted,"Don't you even remember me?" he asked.  
  
The man shook his head, but kept his gaze on Obi-wan.  
  
Obi-wan turned away, feeling somewhat hurt.He remembered the man, why didn't the man remeber him?  
  
"Who...who are you?" the man asked him.  
  
Obi-wan gased at the man,"I....I.." then he turned away,"What does it matter?" he muttered.  
  
"I demand to know who you are!" the man exclaimed.  
  
Obi-wan turned around and looked into the man;s eyes.  
  
"My...name... is Obi-wan." he slowly whispered.  
  
The man looked like he had been struck, and he backed away.  
  
"O..O..Obi-wan?" He whispered, shocked.  
  
Obi-wan nodded,"Your Qui-gon Jinn, aren't you?"  
  
The man nodded his head, still in shock.  
  
Obi-wan stared at Qui-gon, and then drew his 'saber out of it's holder. "I.I have been instructed to kill you." he said.  
  
And then, everything went black....  
  
_________________  
  
Qui-gon was still in shock as he watched the..the man claiming to be Obi- wan draw out his lightsaber, and was about to attack him, when Mace Windu came leaping down from above, and sturck Obi-wan, cuasing hm to fall down, unconscious...  
  
Mace turned to face Qui-gon,"Are you all right?"  
  
Qui-gon slowly nodded.  
  
"Do you know who your attacker was?"  
  
Qui-gon turned his gaze to Mace,"He..he said his name was...Obi-wan."  
  
Mace stared at him, then down at Obi-wan.  
  
"Well, whoever he is, we need to take him to the healers." Mace said, and picked up Obi-wan's body, and made his way toward the door, followed by Qui- gon.  
  
____________  
  
Sevral hours later, Obi-wan slowly regain consciousness.  
  
He sat up, and looked around.  
  
~Where in the galaxy am I?~ he thought, as he looked aroud the room.  
  
Slowly, he remembered the night before, and meeting the Jedi, but then that's it.  
  
Obi-wan tried to get out of the bed he was in, and discovered that he was restrained to the bed.  
  
~Oh, great!~ he thought....~Yeah, easy mission..~ he thought sarcastically...  
  
Just then, a healer walked in.  
  
It was a human woman, and she too was dressed i traditional Jedi robes.  
  
She walked over to where Obi-wan was, and stared at him for a moment.  
  
"So, how do you feel?" she asked.  
  
"Well," Obi-wan paused. "Besides for the fact I'm restrained to a bed, and have completely failed the extremely mission my master sent me on, then I guess I'm fine."  
  
The healer smiled, "If you feel well enough, you have some visitors waiting for you."  
  
Obi-wan stared at her and shrugged.  
  
She turned to leave,"Okay, I'll send them in." she called.  
  
Obi-wan wondered who could possibly want to visit him, but he was much more concerned with how exactly he was going to get out of this mess...  
  
__________  
  
A couple minutes later, Qui-gon and Master Yoda walked in to Obi-wan's room.  
  
Qui-gon stared at Obi-wan's back, and Obi-wan refused to turn around.  
  
"Obi-wan," Yoda slowly said with a sigh.  
  
At that Obi-wan turned to look at them, and stared.  
  
Qui-gon watched a hollow shell of the boy he'd known a year ago..  
  
"O..Obi-wan?" he said.  
  
Obi-wan dully stared at him,"What?" he hissed.  
  
"Obi-wan, release your anger, you must..." Yoda quietly said.  
  
Obi-wan stared at the small green Jedi in disbelief.  
  
"Why?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
Master Yoda shook his head,"Happened, terrible things did, to you.."  
  
Obi-wan continued to stare at the jedi.  
  
Yoda turned away,"Talk with him, you shold, Qui-gon.." and with that he walked away...  
  
Qui-gon's gaze returned to Obi-wan.  
  
"Oh, Obi-wan..." he said.  
  
Obi-wan looked away, "Please leave." he finally said.  
  
Qui-gon closed his eyes, and quietly left.  
  
____________ 


	6. Oh Gods

Qui-gon had always wondered when and if the day would come when he met Obi- wan again....  
  
So many times he had wondered how it would be..... Now he knew.  
  
He was still at the Infirmary, in the waiting room... Qui-gon hung his head in his hands, it had been a long day for him. He had woken in the middle of the night and had gone out for some fresh air. Aad that's where Obi-wan came in...  
  
Since then, he'd gone with Mace to the healers, waited for many hours meditating, waiting for Obi-wan to awake, and now much later that day, he'd just been told to leave.  
  
That's it - leave.  
  
In his mind, images of how he had just seen Obi-wan played through Qui- gon's head.  
  
Oh how empty his apprentice looked, and his eyes...oh his eyes!  
  
Qui-gon remembered how they used to facinate him, with how they seemed to change colors but were always so bright.....  
  
Now, they were a dull, yet hard and angry gray.  
  
An involuntary shudder escaped Qui-gon, and he felt Master yoda small three- fingered hand rest gently on his shoulder.  
  
He heard Master Yoda gently sigh, "Changed, much has..." the jedi master queitly said.  
  
Qui-gon nodded, "Why..why did he come back?" he finlly asked.  
  
Another small sigh escaped the jedi master, "A mission, Obi-wan had.... told you he did."  
  
A blank looked crossed Qui-gon's face as he tried to remember what exactly had happened that night.  
  
Quickly, though, the answer came to him, and Qui-gon realised the thruth.  
  
"He...he tried to..kill me, didn't he?" Qui-gon tried to say, almost unable to speak.  
  
Master Yoda slowly nodded.  
  
Qui-gon put his hands against his forehead again, in despair and the feeling of..of failure?  
  
Yoda removed his hand, and stood up. "Answers, you shall find Qui-gon." he said, and then hobbled off....  
  
___________  
  
Obi-wan sat in his room, by the window.  
  
The healers had given him a break from the constant sedatives, but he was bound to the chair, for their safety...  
  
Obi-wan gased out the window at the busy corusant airways.A small sigh escaped him.  
  
Obi-wan closed his eyes, and bit his lip.  
  
~The simplest mission, and I blew it!~ he angrily thought. ~Master is going to all but kill me if I ever get out of here...~  
  
For a moment, Obi-wan wasn't quite sure which would be worse, to stay locked in here forever, or go face Lord Sideous.....  
  
Obi-wan pondered the idea for a mement, then quickly decided that no matter what his master did to him, nothing would be as bad as facing the one jedi here....  
  
Obi-wan shuddered as he remembered the man he had encountered on the Balcony, then he had enter Obi-wan's room, with that green troll.....  
  
The man seemed to know him, and it almost scared Obi-wan. He had a feeling the man was Qui-gon, but the man hadn't remembered him either, so could he rally be his former master?  
  
Obi-wan shook his head.  
  
He sat there staring out the window for quite some time, before he heard the swish of the door sliding open.  
  
Obi-wan didn't have to turn around to know who it was, it was him. The man, Qui-gon Jinn.....  
  
Obi-wan continued to stare blankly out the window, refusing to turn to the man.  
  
"Obi-wan..." Qui-gon slowly said.  
  
Obi-wan ignored him.~Just go away.....~ he silently begged.  
  
"Obi-wan, Please turn around..." The man pleaded.  
  
Obi-wan refused, but he felt the chair slwoly turning around anyway...  
  
~That dirty Jedi!~ Obi-wan thought, letting his anger surge.  
  
He watched as Qui-gon sighed, and closed his eyes.  
  
He felt Qui-gon's presence through the Force, edging nearer and nearer....  
  
~He wouldn't dare try and go through my shields, would he?~ Obi-wan wondered.  
  
A second later, he felt Qui-gon's presence try to enter through Obi-wan's shields.  
  
As soon as he did that, Qui-gon was thrown back against the wall, through Obi-wan's grasp of the force.  
  
"Stay out... of my head." Obi-wan hissed.  
  
Qui-gon stared at his former apprentice in disbelief.  
  
Two of the healers burst in, one headed toward Qui-gon, and the other went towards Obi-wan, carrying an injection needle of sedatives....  
  
Obi-wan saw the healer coming for him, and braced himself for the injection.  
  
Quickly it was over with though.  
  
Obi-wan stared at the healer, as his vison started to slightly blur.  
  
He blinked, feeling a bit hazy, but usually the sedative completely knocked him out immeadiatly.  
  
Obi-wan felt the darkness slowly come, and Obi-wan closed his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, though, his eyes popped back open, and for a moment, he was confused.  
  
The healer apparently wasn't though, he was gaping at Obi-wan, and yelling something to his partner.  
  
His words seemed to blur into nothing at first, but Obi-wan slowly became aware of what they were saying.  
  
"Delvoped......Immunity..... "  
  
"Sith!"  
  
"Grab...let's...tell...council...."  
  
Obi-wan hazily watched as they ran, and the darkness slowly took him once more....  
  
_________  
  
Qui-gon was runnin after the two healers, he wasn't quite sure why, he was still shocked that Obi-wan had been able to litterlally throw him against the wall by using the force...  
  
"Stop!" he yelled to the healers.  
  
They both turned, "M..m aster Jinn," the man started to say.  
  
"We have to tell council, Obi-wan has developed an immunity to the sedatives!" The woman finnished.  
  
Qui-gon looked at the two,"Many people can develope immunities," he slowly stated.  
  
The woman shook her head rapidly,"No, you see, those sedatives should knock a person out for at least 24 hours! he didn't stay under for 2 minutes!"  
  
A startled look crossed Qui-gon's face," One..one of you go and inform the council, and return with a force-suppresent, the other shall come with me, and we will attend to Obi-wan." he said.  
  
"I'll go," the male healer offered, and the woman nodded, and she headed back to Obi-wan's room with Qui-gon.  
  
Qui-gon reached out with the force and calmed down the healer, and they slowly walked back to Obi-wan's room.  
  
when they reached it, Qui-gon turned to the healer, "Please wait outside, if anything goes wrong, I shall call you." he told her.  
  
She nodded, and held the door open for him.  
  
Qui-gon took a deep breath, and stepped inside.  
  
He saw Obi-wan, still bound to the chair, his head slumped against his chest.  
  
Qui-gon walked over, and sat in another chair next to Obi-wan.  
  
He watched Obi-wan for a while, "Oh, Obi-wan, what have I done to you?" he finally whispered.  
  
At that Obi-wan lifted his head and looked right into Qui-gon's eyes.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked.  
  
Qui-gon looked confused,"What do you...mean, Obi-wan?" he asked.  
  
Obi-wan blinked his eyes sevral times, still feeling hazy from the ineffective sedative."I..I remember you...barely.." he queitly said, almost to himself.  
  
Qui-gon stared at his former apprentice,"You..you don't remember?" he stutered.  
  
Obi-wan continued to stare back at Qui-gon, and shook his head, his gaze never wavering.  
  
"Oh, gods..." Qui-gon breathed. 


	7. Escape

Lord Sideous impatiently paced around his quarters.  
  
~Where is my Apprentice!?!~ He angrily thought. He spun around and used the force to throw an elegant vase agiant the wall, and watched it shatter, then he continued to pace.  
  
He knew Obi-wan was somewhere within the Jedi temple, but it had been too long, far too long....  
  
~He must have been discovered by the Jedi.~ he thought as he paced. He paused, ~This could work to my advantage, once my apprentice sees the jedi upclose, his anger will surely grow.....But, then of course, it could also backfire completely.....Those Jedi could possibly regain his trust, and maybe he'll discover the truth of his past.......~  
  
Sideous considered this for a while, ~No, that won't happen, Jinn would never take him back, no matter what...~ he decided.  
  
_________  
  
Qui-gon stared at Obi-wan.  
  
~Could it be true? Could he really not remember?~ Qui-gon thought, and slowly shook his head.  
  
"Tell...Tell me what it is you do remember." Qui-gon asked.  
  
Obi-wan looked away, "No." he whispered.  
  
Qui-gon cocked his head, "Why not?"  
  
Obi-wan gased back at Qui-gon , "Your a jedi."  
  
"So where you."  
  
Obi-wan's eyes narrowed, "No. I am a sith." he hissed.  
  
Qui-gon sighed."O..Obi-wan."  
  
No reply.  
  
"Obi-wan," Qui-gon continued, "You..you were my apprentice."  
  
Obi-wan's dull gray eyes stared into his, "Then why do I only remember being hurt and saddness from you?"  
  
Qui-gon stared at Obi-wan, What could he say?  
  
"Obi-wan?" he asked a while later.  
  
"I need to return to my master." Obi-wan stated.  
  
Qui-gon stared at his former apprentice, Obi-wan's words echoing through his mind.... Obi-wan wanted to return to his master, and the master wasn't him....... Qui-gon took a deep breath before he said what he knew needed to be said...  
  
"Obi-wan, I'm afraid we..we can't let you do that." Qui-gon told him.  
  
Obi-wan blankly stared atbhim, silent, and Qui-gon soon after left.  
  
  
  
Qui-gon went to give his report to the Council.  
  
"Seen him, we have." Yoda stated.  
  
"All of you?" Qui-gon asked surprised.  
  
The twelve members of the council nodded.  
  
"What do you make of the situation?" qui-gon asked.  
  
"Called you here for your opinion, we did." Master Yoda told him.  
  
Qui-gon hesitated for a second,"Obi-wan, is..in fairly good condition, he..he has developed an immunity to the sedatives the healers have been giving him, though."  
  
"Know this, we do...Disturbing it is...." Yoda said.  
  
"What has he said to you?" Master Windu asked.  
  
"He told me that he barely remembered me, and what he did remember was saddness and hurt." Qui-gon painfully told the council.  
  
Master yoda nodded, "Sense this makes, doing of the sith it was.....Helped inspire darkness into him...." a small sigh escaped the Jedi Master.  
  
"You think the sith erased his memories?" Qui-gon questioned.  
  
Master yoda nodded. "Rest, you should, Qui-gon." he said.  
  
Qui-gon bowed to the council, and went back to his quarters.  
  
______________________  
  
  
  
Sideous wasgetting extremely impatient now, as he searched the force for his apprentice. Eventually, sideous did find him, and spoke through the hard, empty bond.  
  
\\ APRENTICE?! \\  
  
A silence, \\ M..M master?\\  
  
\\ Of course it's me! where are you?!\\ Sideous fumed.  
  
\\The jedi temple, they caught me while I was trying to complete my mission....\\  
  
\\ You are to break out, and return to Naboo as soon as possible.\\  
  
\\yes master.\\  
  
The bond closed shut once more.  
  
_________  
  
Obi-wan had been quite shocked when his master, lord Sideous had opened the bond to speak to him, but Obi-wan understood the importance of him doing as his master said...  
  
Obi-wan waited untill late that night, and then he focused his mind on breaking out of the bonds that still held him to the chair.  
  
He closed his eyes, and visualised the locks breaking open, and heard the crackas they did.  
  
Obi-wan shook the bonds off him, and slowly stood up.  
  
He queitly walked towards the door, and out into the hallway.  
  
Obi-wan navigated himself through the massive Temple, and suddenly, he relised he was in the same hallway that he had been going down when he had entered Qui-gon's room some time before...  
  
He felt his gase resting on the door, the door that had seemed to change his future, but now, it also made Obi-wan question his next move....  
  
_______________________*_*_(*_  
  
Obi-wan didn't how long he stood there, staring at the door.  
  
He knew that he would have to decide, maybe not right now, but Obi-wan knew that he would have to pick between the Sith and the Jedi.  
  
He knew Sideous was already furious with him, and his usuall torture would be his punishment, but Obi-wan had learnd to embrace the pain...  
  
But there was something about the Jedi, Qui-gon, that made Obi-wan want to reconsider.  
  
// Aprentice?// Sideous called once more through the bond.  
  
// Yes, Master?// Obi-wan replied.  
  
// What are you doing?// Sideous asked. //You should be out of there by now.//  
  
//Sorry Master.// Obi-wan said.  
  
//Where are you, exactly?// Sideous asked him.  
  
Obi-wan knew that even though he was the chosen one, there was no point in lying to the Sith master.// I..I'm outside of Jinn's room.//  
  
//Good, kill him immeadiatly then return to Naboo.// Sideous simply stated, then closed the bond tightly shut before Obi-wan could say a word.  
  
Obi-wan used the force to open the door, and drew his 'saber, and held it ready for battle.  
  
Words from a past long forgotten echoed through his head....~Once one goes down the Dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny....~  
  
__________________  
  
  
  
Sideous could sense Obi-wan's undecision in following his order.  
  
//DO IT!// Sideous raged.  
  
// Yes, master....// Obi-wan replied slowly.  
  
Sideous slammed the bond sht once more, not allowing Obi-wanto speak to him, but allowing himself to watch Obi-wan's actions, and let Obi-wan know that he was being watched.  
  
____  
  
Obi-wan realised what Sideous was doing, and it angered Obi-wan, that his own master wouldn't even trust him!  
  
Obi-wan's anger had been built up over the last day or so, and that was it! He felt the anger flow around him, and through him, and he embraced it and let it grow, and took his anger out on his master..  
  
____  
  
Back on Naboo, Sideous felt a tremor in the force so great, that it almost frightened him.  
  
He knew it had to be coming from the chosen one, Obi-wan, but this was an extreme, even for him..  
  
// Complete your mission, apprentice!// Sideous told Obi-wan.  
  
At that, Obi-wan's anger leashed out at his master, sending sideous flying against the wall, which he hit with a loud thud!  
  
A couple seconds later, after Sideous realised what had happened, a grin spread across his face, as he realised to what extent his apprentice had embraced the darkside....  
  
_______________  
  
Qui-gon bolted awake, feeling something in the force tremble...  
  
~Obi-wan!~ he thought, and sensed His former apprentice somewhere near by...  
  
Qui-gon rushed out of bed, and ran to the door. He opened it and looked out in the hallway.  
  
For a second, he didn't see anything, but then Qui-gon looked down and saw poor Obi-wan curled up on the floor, shaking or rocking back and forth.  
  
Qui-gon crouched down next to the boy, "Obi-wan?" he asked.  
  
Obi-wan's eyes were fixed in an empty stare.  
  
"Obi-wan?" Qui-gon repeated. Still no answer.  
  
Qui-gon gently put is hand on Obi-wan's shoulder and was surprised to feel it was ice cold.  
  
When Qui-gon touched him, Obi-wan blinked, and quickly darted up, and looked around disorientated.  
  
"What's the matter, Obi-wan?" qui-gon aske, as he slowly stood up.  
  
Obi-wan's eys darted back and forth. "I..I.I..I..I.." He shuddered, and looked directly at Qui-gon. Then Obi-wan just collasped, leaving a puzzled Qui-gon..  
  
_________  
  
Sideous grinned. It had taken him a moment to recover from Obi-wan's surprise attack, and even tough the show of anger pleased him, His apprentice would pay greatly for attacking his master..  
  
Sideous sent something like an electrical charge, but mentaly, toward his apprentice, and Sideous knew it was sure to knock him out cold for quite some time....  
  
What he didn't know though, was that the charge would have one major side- effect... 


	8. He's coming

A/N: *Crying from lack of reviews* Oh well, I think the end of this is near...*Sob!* Anyway, Thanks soooo much to REALbluelightsaber, for the review! And thanks to evrone else who has reviewed this!  
  
_______________________  
  
Qui-gon carried Obi-wan back to the healer's, and stayed by his bed most of the night.  
  
Quite early in the morning though, Obi-wan began to stir.  
  
Qui-gon watched as Obi-wan's eyes fluttered for a moment, then slowly opened.  
  
Obi-wan's head rolled over and he stared at Qui-gon for a moment.  
  
"M...Master?" he asked.  
  
Qui-gon stared at him for a couple seconds, in shock. Oh, for so long, he'd believed he'd never hear Obi-wan say those words, at least not to him, but here he was...  
  
"Yes, Obi-wan?" Qui-gon slowly asked.  
  
Obi-wan paused, and closed his eyes.He slowly opened his eyes and whispered,"Oh master, what have I done?" Obi-wan said, as he drifted back to unconcisousness.  
  
Qui-gon stared at Obi-wan wondering what did his former padawan mean, when Master Yoda slowly hobbled in.  
  
The small jedi master took a seat next to Qui-gon."Rest, you need, Qui- gon.Nothing more you can do."  
  
Qui-gon blinked, and slowly nodded to the master.  
  
He bowed and left, leaving Obi-wan with the council member.  
  
_______  
  
Back in the infirmary at the jedi temple, Obi-wan lay unconsisouss.  
  
Although Obi-wan was extremely still to anyone who saw him, within in his mind, though, he was trapped. Trapped in a nightmare.  
  
A nightmare of a past long forgotten, and a future unwanted, both becoming real. Oh so real....  
  
Images of Qui-gon played through his mind. Memories of various things, all in a jumble.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Bandomeer. Hutts.Qui-gon.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"I take Anakin as my padawan..."  
  
*Flash*  
  
Images, coming at him so fast, it was dizzing...Places, planets, people, but mainly Qui-gon.  
  
Eventually, the images cleared, leaving Obi-wan alone in the darkness.  
  
A flicker in the space in front of him, ~What the?~ he wondered as someone or something materialised in front of him.  
  
There, in front of him, stood Xanatos.  
  
"What do you want?" Obi-wan asked the man.  
  
Xanatos stared at Obi-wan, "So, have you decided?" he asked, ignoring Obi- wan question.  
  
"I...I.." Obi-wan stutered.  
  
Xanatos nodded, "I see." he said queitly.  
  
"Who are you, really?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
Xanatos shrugged. "Well, I am dead."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Xanatos looked right into Obi-wan's eyes. "Remember, Obi-wan, choose wisely." he said, with a slight smile, and then disapeared.  
  
Obi-wan sighed, he knew this Xanatos person was right, soon he was going to have to choose, if not right now....  
  
Obi-wan awoke sometime right afterward.He painfully glanced around the room, and saw a small, green troll sitting in a chair by his bed, with his eyes closed.  
  
~What the...?~Obi-wan thought, puzzled at seeing a troll in his room.  
  
Yoda...Master Yoda.... something whispered to him.  
  
Memories of the small green jedi filled Obi-wan's mind.  
  
Just then, though, the Master yoda's eyes opened.  
  
"Awakend, you have." He stated.  
  
Obi-wan did his best to nod, but it sent shots of pain through his entire body.  
  
"Remember, you do?" Yoda asked.  
  
Obi-wan slowly nodded, this time prepared for the streams of pain.  
  
"H..How did you know?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"Reveal things, the force does." Yoda simply stated.  
  
Behind them, the door swished open, and they turned to see who it was.  
  
Qui-gon.  
  
He bowed to Master yoda, then turned to Obi-wan."How do you feel, Obi-wan?"  
  
Obi-wan slowly blinked.  
  
"Better, slightly." he said.  
  
A slight smile crossed Qui-gon's face, "That's good." he said.  
  
Master Yoda stood up slowly, leaning on his gimmer stick. "Leave you I will. Return later, Master Windu and I shall." He stated, then hobbled out of the room...  
  
Qui-gon turned his gase back to Obi-wan.  
  
Obi-wan though, was lost in thought once more.  
  
~What am I going to do?~ he wondered, despairingly.~I can't go back to Sideous, but I'm a sith, I can't just go back to the Jedi either...~  
  
"Obi-wan?" he heard Jinn's voice say.  
  
With that, Obi-wan was pulled back to reality,"Yes, Master?" he asked.  
  
~Darn it kenobi!~ Obi-wan silently thought, ~Sideous is going to have my head for calling anothor man master, especially a jedi...~  
  
"Are you allright, Obi-wan?" Qui-gon asked.  
  
Obi-wan stared back at his former master, and nodded.  
  
"Can I ask you what happened last night?" Qui-gon asked.  
  
Obi-wan blankly stared at his former master for a moment, then slowly began.  
  
"Last night, I..I was trying to escape." He confessed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Be- Because my master told me I must."Obi-wan whispered.  
  
Qui-gon nodded.  
  
"And-And, he asked me where I was, and I realised I was infront of you rdoor, I'm not sure why, but he told me to complete my prior mission, but to use you instead...."  
  
"Prior Mission?" Qui-gon inquired.  
  
Obi-wan blinked, "To kill a Jedi.That's what I was the temple for."  
  
Realisation sunk in for Qui-gon.His padawan had attempted to kill a Jedi, and it had almost been him.  
  
"Continue, please." Qui-gon said.  
  
Obi-wan sighed, and continued," I..I reconsidered. And he..well..forced me, so I let my anger loose on him.And, I don't thin he appreciated that too much...." Obi-wan explained.  
  
Qui-gon nodded.  
  
The two were silent for a while, when a small healer's aid walked in.  
  
She bowed, "A vistor to see you." she said.  
  
"Who?" Qui-gon asked.  
  
"Um..I thin it's the chancellor!" the small aid replied.  
  
Qui-gon looked over at Obi-wan, who shrugged, then turned back to the aid. "Send him in." Qui-gon said.  
  
The aid nodded, and left.  
  
_______  
  
  
  
Sideous hated entering the Jedi Temple, but he didn't really have a choice. He had to play the part of the concerned Chancellor, and use that to steal his apprentice back from those jedi....  
  
A young girl, most likely a padawan walked up to him, and bowed greatly.  
  
She looked up at him, "T..The Jedi shall you, sir, right this way..." She said shyly.  
  
Sideous flashed her a polite smile, and he saw her relax.  
  
~Puny Jedi Youngling!!!~ his mind screamed, but he kept his face a mask of calmness.  
  
Soon he would have his apprentice back, and then they could go from there....  
  
_________  
  
  
  
Qhile Obi-wan and Qui-gon waited for Obi-wan's visitor, the chancellor, Qui- gon noticed someting strange with his former apprentice.  
  
Obi-wan was shaking, rocking slightly back and forth.  
  
"Obi-wan?" Qui-gon asked, making sure that he was alright.  
  
No reply came from Obi-wan, he just continued to shake, and it seemed to grow worse.  
  
Qui-gon reached forward, and gently shook the boy.  
  
That snapped Obi-wan out of it.  
  
"Oh, Master." he breathed."He...He's coming for me." Obi-wan whispered, a look of pure terror on his face.  
  
A similar look crossed Qui-gon's face. Thos words..He had heard them before.  
  
Thoughts raced through his head, and quickly remembered last time his apprentice had said those four words.  
  
One year ago, on Naboo. The day he's lost Obi-wan to the sith.  
  
Qui-gon realised what he was going to have to do.  
  
This time, no matter what, his apprentice was staying with him, even if it cost Qui-gon his life. 


	9. Duel

Sideous could sense he was drawing nearer with each step.  
  
His apprentice's aura glowed brightly through this entire place.  
  
But one thing disturbed Sideous, Obi-wan's aura was not as dark as it should be, infact, it was almost devoid of both the light and the dark...  
  
~So, choosing time has come.~ Sideous thought.  
  
The small jedi padawan stopped in front of a door, and punched a few numbers on a key pad.  
  
The door quickly slid open witha slight hiss, and the young girl bowed, and Sideous entered the room.  
  
He surveyed it, seeing his apprentice, and that Qui-gon Jinn, appartently trying to steal his apprentice back.  
  
Sideous did his best to cover up a smirk. That puny Jedi actually thought Obi-wan wanted him again!  
  
~He certanly wouldn't, not after the past I told him of!~ Sideous thought.  
  
He turned and nodded to Qui-gon, And stared back at Obi-wan.  
  
"Well, young kenobi, how are you doing?" he asked, innocently.  
  
Poor Obi-wan was trembling so bad, Qui-gon wondered if perhaps he might be having a seisure...  
  
"Kenobi?" Sideous repeated.  
  
Obi-wan, still shaking slightly, turned his head, and his dull gray eyes bore into Sideous's.  
  
The two locked eyes for a moment, then Obi-wan realised that the reason he felt his master was near, was because THAT was his master.  
  
The Chancellor.  
  
Obi-wan felt sick, and for the first time, he actually saw all of his master's face.  
  
Then, feeling a new power from within him, And also, not quite knowing what he was doing, Obi-wan drew his 'saber, ignighted it, and attacked his master, Lord Sideous.  
  
_______  
  
Qui-gon was feeling a bit uncomforable, as Obi-wan stared eye-to-eye with the supreme Chancellor.  
  
Then, and instant later, he felt a string power emerge from within the force,and in a flash, Obi-wan was flying out of bed and attacking the chancellor with his lightsaber!  
  
"OBI-WAN!" Qui-gon yelled at his former apprentice.  
  
But Obi-wan didn't hear him, he jut concertrated at trying to get at Chancellor Palpatine.  
  
Then, Qui-gon watched as Obi-wan took a lunge at Palpatine, and was thrown back by a torent of blue sparks of lightning.  
  
Realisation struck Qui-gon as he realised that in fact, that was a sith, and from the guess he could make, it was Obi-wan's master. And yet, it was the Supreme Chanceller of the republic.  
  
Qui-gon saw Obi-wan getting up, and attempting to strike the sith again.  
  
Although, immeadiatly right after, Obi-wan was thrown back up against the wall by the sith.  
  
"Come, apprentice." The dark lord hissed.  
  
"No!" came Obi-wan's determinded reply.  
  
"You have no choice, you belong to me now." Palpatine hissed.  
  
Obi-wan futily tried to sit up once more, but struggled.  
  
Sideous laughed evily.  
  
Qui-gon could not take this anymore.  
  
He drew his saber, and began to duel the sith, while Obi-wan recovered, and watched for a moment in disbelief.  
  
Qui-gon slashed right, and was met with a bolt of electricity. Qui-gon blocked it, and ducked.  
  
Left. block. spin. Block.Right.Up.Down. Qui-gon spun around and saw Obi-wan running over to aid him.  
  
Obi-wan let his anger at Sideous flow freely, and it was almost overcoming for Qui-gon.  
  
Obi-wan fiercly slashed and lunged, his face alone screaming out in anger.  
  
Then, in one fateful moment, Obi-wan quickly drew back his saber, and thrust if forward with such force, it sailed right through Sideous.  
  
A look of shock, then horror, anger, and finally almost regret crossed sideous's face.  
  
Then, slowly at first, but at a rapidly growing pace, sideous faded, until all that was left was the deep purple robes the Chancellor had been wearing.  
  
Obi-wan and Qui-gon both stood still, gasping for breath, staring at the spot were the sith had just been.  
  
Qui-gon gazed up at Obi-wan who was still staring in disbelief at Sideous's pile of clothes.  
  
For the first time in quite a while, Qui-gon actually felt fear. Cold, hard fear.  
  
Fear of the Sith. Fear of the anger Obi-wan had just showed. And Fear of what was to come.  
  
___________  
  
"Master?" Obi-wan asked, a few seconds later.  
  
Qui-gon looked up, somewhat startled."Yes, Obi-wan?" he asked.  
  
Obi-wan's gaze turned back to Sideous's pile of clothes, "Do...Do you think he's gone?" he whispered.  
  
Qui-gon nodded." Yes, I think so, Obi-wan." he slowly said.  
  
Obi-wan breathed a small sigh of relief, but then, he remembered his problem. Where to now?  
  
He looked over at Qui-gon, and hesitated a moment before speaking, "W..What will happen to me now?" he asked.  
  
Qui-gon blinked, slowly. He hadn't even considered that. Obi-wan was..He was a sith now, but a sith with no master. And on the other hand, he was a jedi. And the chosen one.  
  
Qui-gon shook his head, slowly. " I..I would be honored if...maybe we could have a second cahnce.I am so sorry for all that I did to you, Obi-wan ....I just didn't want to have to go through what I went through with Xanatos again..." Qui-gon apologised.  
  
"Wait....Yoy knew Xanatos?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
Qui-gon nodded, "Don't you remember him, he was my apprentice before you. He turned to the darkside also."  
  
"Oh." was all Obi-wan said. But, in his mind, his thoughts were reeling...  
  
~so that's what Xanatos meant. I would have to decide. And he had been right where I was....Deciding between the light & the dark....~ Obi-wan thought.  
  
"Obi-wan?" qui-gon asked, breaking Obi-wan loose from his thoughts.  
  
"yes?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
"Would you have me as your master?" Qui-gon asked.  
  
Tears filled Obi-wan's eyes.  
  
He nodded, and as he did, he could see tears forming in Qui-gon's eyes also.  
  
They embraced, "It's good to have you back, Obi-wan." Qui-gon said.  
  
Obi-wan smiled, "It's great to be back." he said.  
  
Qui-gon looked at him, "Now, we must go and convince the council." he said.  
  
Obi-wan nodded, knowing that that was not going to be an easy task..... 


	10. The Future Unseen

A/N: wow, finally the end. The end.....I hope to get some reviews from this, please people!  
  
Okay,okay, enough of me, here's the final chapter to this....  
  
____________  
  
  
  
Sometime later, in the council room. The 12 members of the council were all staring at Qui-gon in disbelief, for he had just told them his plans of taking Obi-wan back as his apprentice.  
  
"But, the boy is of the Sith!" A council member exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but he IS the chosen one." Qui-gon replied.  
  
Master Yoda shook his head,"Training the boy, is not a good idea, Qui-gon."  
  
But Qui-gon persisted. "Master Yoda, your the one who told me that Obi-wan was the chosen one, And you have to admit that everything would be much worse if you let him go."  
  
"Another option, there is," Jedi master Even Piel said.  
  
"And that is?" Qui-gon asked.  
  
Even Piel paused for a moment, "We..we could have the boy terminated." he said.  
  
A shocked look crossed Obi-wan's face, the council wouldn't - couldn't do that to him, could they?  
  
Master Yoda spoke up, "No. As jedi, that we could not do." he sighed.  
  
Obi-wan breathed a sigh relief.  
  
"Train the boy, Qui-gon shall. Help him, though, we shall." Yoda decided.  
  
A small grinned played across Obi-wan's face.  
  
"But, Master yoda, I am fullly capable of taking care of Obi-wan." Qui-gon protested.  
  
Yoda slowly shook his head, "Terrible things have happened, aid you shall need." he stated.  
  
Qui-gon realised that this was the best he was going to get so he bowed and thanked the council, and him & Obi-wan left.  
  
____________  
  
They walked quietly back to the Quarters that Obi-wan would now share with Qui-gon once more.  
  
When they reached the door, Qui-gon paused,"this is it." he slowly said.  
  
Obi-wan nodded, feeling an odd feeling of actually knowing what was on the other side of the door.  
  
Qui-gon punched a few numbers on a keypad outside the door, and it slowly slid open.  
  
Obi-wan walked in, remembering the room he had tried to murder Qui-gon in just a few days before.  
  
As he walked through the rooms, memories came rushing back...  
  
Obi-wan stood in front of the door that was once his room, and he paused.  
  
Qui-gon walked up behind obi-wan, "you want to go in?" he asked.  
  
Obi-wan blinked, and slowly nodded.  
  
Qui-gon punched a few numbers on they keypad outside the door, and turned to Obi-wan, "I..I couldn't bear to ever go in there...I put a safeguard on the room, so until I call someone in to disable it, only you can open it."  
  
Obi-wan nodded, and rapidly punched a series of familar numbers on to the keypad.  
  
The door slid open with a slight whoosh.  
  
Obi-wan peered inside the room, and more and more memories came rushing back.  
  
He took a step into the room, and fell to his knees.  
  
Obi-wan closed his eyes, and images of a life long forgotten played through his head.  
  
  
  
Sevral hours later, Qui-gon walked back into Obi-wan's room.  
  
He looked inside, and saw Obi-wan on his knee's in the middle of the room.  
  
"Are you alright, Obi-wan?" Qui-gon asked, walking over to check on his apprentice.  
  
Obi-wan looked back at him, and nodded.  
  
He slowly stood up, and walked over to the dresser, and began searching for something.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Qui-gon asked his apprentice.  
  
Obi-wan continued to search the drawers for something."I'm not sure, but it's in here." he told Qui-gon.  
  
A few seconds later, "Ahha! I found it!" Obi-wan cried as he grabbed something out of the drawer and handed it to qui-gon.  
  
"You..you gave this to me..didn't you?" he asked.  
  
Qui-gon looked down at the object Obi-wan had placed in his hand.  
  
It was the rock Qui-gon had givven Obi-wan for his 13th birthday.  
  
Qui-gon gasped and nodded.  
  
"For...My birthday, right?" Obi-wan asked.  
  
Qui-gon looked up at Obi-wan curious face, that was light up once again with sparkling blue-green eyes.  
  
"Yes. it was." Qui-gon said with a smile.  
  
Obi-wan smiled back.  
  
"Thank you master." he said. "For..for everything."  
  
Qui-gon shook his head, "No, Obi-wan, thank you."  
  
_______  
  
  
  
So now, the circle is complete.  
  
A past, once forgotten. Now remembered.  
  
A present, once blurred. Now clear.  
  
A future, once ruined. Now, well, who knows? The future is always unseen... 


End file.
